


Ginger Revelation

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron finally makes a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruditefics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eruditefics).



You've been best mates since the first day you met him, on the train, both of you scared of what school would be like. You attended classes together, ate at the same table, played on the same Quidditch team. For six years you slept in adjoining beds and heard him snore and wank and even once or twice cry. You've been by turns desperately jealous of him and profoundly grateful not to be him. For the better part of a year you travelled around Britain with him, in Hermione's company (and wasn't she a good excuse for not admitting the truth you were scared to acknowledge?). When he suggested that the two of you share a flat while you went through Auror training together, you were delighted to agree.

Now you're standing in your mutual kitchen, talking and laughing while he mixes up a batch of ginger biscuits, Muggle-style since that's the way he knows how to do it. He pinches off a piece of the raw dough to taste it, smiles, and beckons you over to take a taste too. You don't know why you finally give into the sort of impulse you've repressed for so long, but instead of taking your own bite, you reach for his hand and lick the last traces of spice-flavoured stickiness from his fingers. He gasps, and then his arms go around you tightly and you know that this is where you were both meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> For eruditefics, who wanted Ron/Harry, biscuits.


End file.
